


Just one Night

by allofmystudensrunaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmystudensrunaway/pseuds/allofmystudensrunaway
Summary: because Sam needs love too, big giant sasquatch that he is. set in season 13.





	Just one Night

Sam stared at his book, trying very hard to ignore the heated conversation going on at the other end of the table.

“I trusted you to look after him Dean.”

“Cas I-”

“You told him you would kill him!” Sam heard Cas sigh and risked a glance at his brother and the angel. Dean was looking everywhere except at Cas. His brother fiddled with his untouched burger, peeled the label off his beer took a swig, refusing to meet the Angel’s accusing gaze.

“Cas I’m sorry okay, I was a mess.”

“Even so Dean that doesn’t excuse what you said, he is a child.” Sam tried to shrink down further into his chair, this conversation had been going on since Jack had gone to bed and he didn’t want to be drawn in. “Sam agrees with me, don’t you Sam?”

“Uh what?” Sam felt his face flare red, Cas rolled his eyes at his lame attempt to avoid being drawn in. Sam stood up “You know what, I’m going to leave this conversation.”

“Hey Sam, what the hell?” Dean snorted, clearly feeling betrayed, but there was no way Sam was taking sides in this-he wasn’t that stupid.

“Actually you know what, I’m going out for a beer. You two-”, he pointed at them in turn “sort this out, I don’t care how. Jack needs us all on the same page.” He snagged his jacket from the back of his chair and stomped up the stairs. Behind him he heard Dean mutter;

“son of a bitch”

“I think he is upset with us both” Sam heard Cas answer, before he swung the bunker door closed with a deliberate clang.

“No shit Sherlock” Sam muttered to himself. He stood outside the bunker for a minute, breathing in the night air. It was a nice evening the moon was full and the air was still and warm, Sam decided to walk into town rather than drive. He could always grab a motel room if he had too many beers, besides right now the bunker was too claustrophobic. There were too many memories, he had found Mom’s hairbrush earlier and had only stopped himself from breaking down because Jack had been there. Even now walking along the moonlit road tears were prickling his eyes. He was tired, he had hoped now Cas was back he could take some time to process his own feelings, instead of constantly defending Jack from Dean. Of course that was too much to ask, he had gone from being in the middle of Jack and Dean, to being in the middle of Dean and Cas.

Frustrated he kicked a stone into the bushes finding it oddly therapeutic, he started to make a game of it awarding himself a point every time one thwacked into a tree trunk. He had made it to ten points and halfway into town when a scream tore through the quiet woods. Sam froze pulling his gun from his waist band. He had an angel blade stashed in his jacket pocket as well, a sensible precaution since he had realised Jack was angel cat-nip. Another scream coming from his right. Cautiously Sam edged under the trees, it was darker here despite the full moon and his night vision was slow to catch up. He was maybe twenty feet from the road when the bushes ahead of him quivered and a dark figure crashed through the branches and collided with him. They went down in a confused tangle of arms and legs, Sam caught an elbow in the face and a knee to the stomach. He tried to hang on to a flailing limb but was shaken off. He caught another body blow before he managed to pinion the person’s arms down and found himself looking down on a woman.

“Get off me you idiot” She snarled up at him.

“um m, are you okay, I heard screaming”

“That wasn’t me, that was it. If you want to live I suggest you get off me before it finds us.”

“What is ‘it’?”

“You don’t want to know, now get the hell off me.” Sam got up, ignoring the pain in his lip which was already swelling up. The girl was on her feet, he couldn’t see her face in the dark, but he could feel her eyes on him. “What are you some kind giant?” A rustle in the under growth attracted the girls attention. “Get out of here Sasquatch.” She pulled an oddly dull-bladed dagger from her belt and turned to face the threat.

“Are you a hunter?”

“Yes, sort of. Put it this way that’s not a bear. I told you to leave” she stood balanced on the soles of her feet.

“So what is it? Were wolf? Wendigo?” Sam swapped his gun for the angel blade, the girl glanced at him saw the moonlight reflecting off the blade.

“Well okay then big guy its a Chupacabra and unless you have a flint blade blessed by a shaman, that’s just a shiny knife.” She didn’t sound surprised by Sam’s revelation, he was mildly impressed.

“Angel blade, kills anything and nearly everything.”

“Well we are about to find out.” The thing launched itself from the bushes, its scaly tail knocked Sam off his feet. The night was full of teeth and the slashing razor sharp quills along the monsters back, one caught Sam’s knuckles blood soaked his hand and the Angel blade slipped out of his grip. He scooted backwards and saw the girl wrapped in several coils of the monster, he jumped to his feet and ran forward- just as she pulled an arm free and stabbed the thing repeat-ably along its length. The creature screamed, a human sounding scream and its legs collapsed, coils slithering to the ground. The girl strode over grinning. “Hi I’m Annie, what’s your name Sasquatch?”

“Sam, Sam Winchester.”

“Really a celebrity, I am honoured.” she wiped the gory blade on her jeans. “you got a car nearby Sam?”

“No I was walking into town for a drink.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea, lead the way.” Even in the dim light Sam could see the other hunters grin.

“Okay.”

They went into the first bar that presented itself, O'Malleys not one that Sam had been known to frequent very often, but the bar tender recognised him from the time or two he had been in there with Dean. “Where is your brother tonight? Or is that boyfriend of his keeping him on a tighter lead these days?” Sam stared at the man surprised.

“What?”

“Oh come on man, the trench coated guy, they are not fooling anyone. Not that I mind, but some of our locals not exactly tolerant, word to the wise.” Sam watched the bar tender go to fill their order in slack jawed astonishment.

“Problem? “Annie asked hitching herself on to the too tall stool.

“No, but you ever realise you have been blind as hell?”Sam asked. Annie looked at him confusion colouring her expression.

“A time or two. You want to explain Sammie boy?” Annie took a swig of her beer, Sam found himself liking the curve of her neck and the way her lips quivered as she drank from the bottle.

“I’m not sure where to start”

“beginning is always best.” She smiled at him, a wide artless smile her tongue pushing against her teeth.

“You know, I would like to tell someone, the whole story.”

“I’m listening.”

 

“So let me get this right, you and your brother and this angel survived hell went up against gods sister did a bunch of other stuff and your brother still thinks he is straight?”

“Yes.” Sam admitted the last two hours had been interesting-too say the least.

“And you had no idea.” Annie waved her beer bottle at him.

“I suppose in retrospect-”

“You were being blind?”

“i suppose, I just miss Mom so much, I missed what what going on with Dean.”Sam gripped his beer harder and threw the rest down his throat in a single gulp. Annie slid off her stool and rested her hands on his hips, he looked down on her confused.

“I think you need taking care of Sam Winchester.” She ran a thumb along his hip line, to emphasis her meaning.

“You know I don’t usually do this.”

“Save it Sasquatch” She pulled him off the stool and turned her face towards him, tongue dancing along her lips invitingly. Sam bent his head and caught the kiss, lifting her nearly off her feet. She just pushed herself closer, tongue tangling with his. They left the bar rapidly, there was a cheap skeevy motel next door. Sam paid for a room feeling awkward, especially after the leer the guy working reception gave them. He soon forgot that though when Annie planted her lips firmly on his as they walked to their room.

He watched her uncertainly, she walked in the gaudily decorated room and flicked on a lamp then turned to him smiling saucily. “Are you sure about this?” He asked. In answer she shed her shirt, dropping it to the floor, then peeled off the T-shirt underneath. Sam stood very still, he wasn’t used to this. Annie reached up and pulled her dark hair free of the bun that had been confining it, it uncurled over her shoulder in thick curls, she looked up at Sam with narrowed eyes.

“Well?” a challenge there, Sam swallowed. He took a couple of quick steps and crushed her against him. Her hands slipped under his t-shirt lifting it over his head in a smooth motion. She ran her hands over his chest and up his back making him shudder deliciously. “Nice” she muttered and kissed his neck then his lips, teasingly catching his bottom lip in her teeth. Sam suppressed a groan and lifted her up one hand slipping between her buttocks, she pushed against his hand through the denim of her jeans. Sam bore her backwards on to the bed. He pulled down the straps of her bra and nuzzled each nipple as it was revealed. She squirmed under him, he paused for a moment then whispered in her ear.

“I want to lick you” Her eyes opened and she smiled in consent, Sam kissed her smile. Then her neck, his tongue leaving silvery trails on her skin. He kissed the skin between her breasts, undoing the button of her jeans and sliding the zip down slowly. He paused and touched her, fingers sliding into the wetness, he was hard as hell, but he wanted something else first. He pulled her jeans down over her knees she spread her legs wide, back arching in anticipation. He sank his head between her legs loving the way she made a little cry of surprise as his tongue slipped round her clit and then moved up inside her. She pressed herself to his mouth, he pushed her legs a little further apart increasing the tension. Feeling her muscles starting to tense up as he slowly slipped his tongue in and out, loving the waves of wetness as they touched his tongue encouraging him to move his tongue faster. He reached up to stroke her nipples they were hard under his fingers. She clamped her legs round his head her body jerking filling his mouth with her cum, Sam waited until she stopped moving, he wiped the delicious stuff from his mouth and moved up, slowly, carefully he pushed his cock into her still shivering wetness. Her hands twisted in his hair, she jerked against him settling him into where she needed him she arched her body so her clit brushed against the muscles of his belly. Almost greedily she sank her finger nails into his buttocks giving them a light slap that sent him jerking, she smiled at him as she found his weakness and slapped his arse harder. He groaned she pulled him up against her there was another spurt of wetness, then another as she came again. Sam drove into her loving the way her sex rocked against his in near perfect time, When he finally came it was near perfect her body jerked one more time and they lay there enjoying the aftershocks. Sam wanted to say something even if it was as lame as ‘thank you’ but Annie laid a finger over his lips.

When he woke in the morning and she was gone, he wasn’t really surprised. What surprised him more was when he walked in to the bunkers kitchen to find Cas wearing Deans robe and drinking coffee, while sporting the biggest hicky Sam had ever seen.

“i take it you two worked things out?” Cas had just grinned at him and continued drinking his coffee.


End file.
